Eternal
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: Shadow and Amy have lived in peace, but when an old face threatens to ruin everything, how far will they go to be together? Shadamy.


She stood far away from the shadowy figures on the desert plain. Close enough to see everything they did, but out of their line of sight. "So this is where they meet." She thought to herself with a smile. Naturally, it was a place nobody went. The figures hugged and kissed. "How dare she kiss him!" Her twisted mind whispered to herself. But she still smiled. It would soon be over.

BANG!  
A gunshot echoed around the dry desert air.  
One of the hazy figures fell to the ground, dead.  
The other dropped to his knees, crying over his dead lover.  
A success.

She smiled, even laughed a little. The boyfriend-stealing little girl was dead. He was hers now, only hers...what a perfect couple they would be...  
She turned away, flying off into the haze, leaving Shadow to weep over the pink hedgehog's body.

...2 DAYS EARLIER...

Amy woke to a wonderful smell. Two months had passed and she had still not got used to the fact that Shadow could actually cook. She had always cooked before, but she didn't complain. Sometimes they cooked together. They made such a good team.  
Shadow was soft underneath his hard, cold shell that everyone else saw. Amy guessed he needed it to cope with his job. She wondered if she would ever shoot someone if it was necessary...

Amy got dressed into a red dress with a black bow on it. "Where are my boots?" She asked aloud. They would match this dress perfectly. Opening the wardrobe, she searched around. "Found them!" She sighed, pulling a pair of red boots with black fur out of the wardrobe. They had been buried underneath everything else in the wardrobe. Amy didn't question it. She yawned instead, she hadn't had much sleep. She kept hearing weird robotic noises in the night. Amy gently closed the pink doors of the wardrobe.  
SNAP!  
"What was that?" Amy yelled, jumping. It was the same robotic noise from last night. But that had been her imagination...hadn't it?  
She turned around slowly and looked up. A camera was pointing directly at her.  
Amy screamed.

Shadow heard Amy scream. Had someone broke into her room? He teleported in, and looked for whoever was responsible. When he found nobody in there, he was surprised. Amy was pointing at the wall and crying on her knees. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked, whilst clutching her in a loving embrace. Amy kept crying, tears falling onto her grey carpet. "C-c-camera..."  
Shadow stared at where she was pointing. A small metallic camera clicked on the wall. "Its ok Amy, its ok. But you're my girlfriend and I love you to death, so stalkers are just gonna have to cope. And if they don't leave us alone, I will hunt them down and kill them!" Shadow shouted into the camera. Then he got up and destroyed it.

Shadow searched the house for more cameras. Even he was shocked by the extremeness of the stalker. There was 116 cameras in total, and they were everywhere. Amy was shaken but fine, after some food and fresh air she felt almost normal. But she couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched.

They went to the park together. Shadow decided that they both needed to relax, but he was on full guard for anyone acting suspiciously. He knew he was being too careful, but he didn't want any harm to come to Amy. And his senses told him that they were being followed.  
He tried to act casual, but Amy knew what he was thinking. She turned around quickly. A shadowy figure jumped behind a tree quickly. But she had seen it. "Shadow?" She whispered into the hedgehog's ear, "We're being followed."  
"I know." He whispered back, paranoia and slight fear creeping into his voice.  
He slowly turned around and back again.  
"Still there. Let's go."  
And they disappeared into blue light.

She walked out of the shadows. They knew she was following them. Which meant that Shadow might suspect her...no. She wasn't doing anything bad. She was just gonna make the hedgehog sorry she took her place. Then Shadow would be hers again. What did Amy have that she didn't? Nothing. She was much better than the pink hedgehog. And Shadow saying he loved her, he was wrong. But he'd realise his love belonged to her, no matter what. But he was being blinded by Amy...  
She needed to get rid of her. Then Shadow would realise his feelings for her.  
She laughed as she beat her wings and rose into the sky.  
Rouge had a plan.

Amy and Shadow looked scared. Everything of Amy's had been defaced or scrawled on. Amy cried and she saw all her happy memories damaged. Shadow knew one thing. It was dangerous to meet in their houses. The stalker knew where they lived. Where Amy lived at least. And so Amy was in danger. Lots of it.  
Shadow packed up Amy's things and teleported her to his house. Hardly anyone knew where he lived. Amy should be safe here. Only Amy's things had been ruined though...who would have anything against Amy? She was sweet and overwhelmingly nice to everyone. So it had to be something against them being together...Rouge.  
He shuddered as he remembered their relationship. Rouge appeared nice on the outside and everyone agreed that they went well together, but they didn't know the living hell he went through. He didn't really love her, he liked her as a friend. And she was controlling and kept calling him every minute. She would always ask millions of questions about everything he did. And if he was out with a girl...  
In the end Rouge had appeared fine with the break up. But she had been very interested when he went out with Amy. Then it stuck him.  
Rouge was one of the rare people who knew where Shadow lived.  
"Out of the house, NOW!" He shouted.  
Amy picked up her things.

They reappeared in the desert. Amy knew that people only came here to die. It was occasionally discussed by friends on what they should do with it.  
But now it had another purpose.  
Shadow gave her his teleporter. He had Chaos Control, so he didn't need it.  
"Meet me here tomorrow. Go to a hotel for the night. If Rouge comes, teleport. Understand?"  
Amy nodded, not knowing what Rouge had to do with anything but guessing.  
Then they both vanished.

Rouge smiled to herself inside her house. Shadow had grown lazy these days. She had seen the co-ordinates for their destination. And had heard every word.

Rouge turned around mid-flight. Shadow was still crying over Amy's body. Then his hand moved...  
BANG! Another gunshot.  
"What!" Rouge screamed.

Shadow fell down to the dusty ground, blood seeping out of his heart. He turned to his dead girlfriend.  
And clutched her, holding her in an eternal embrace.  
"Goodnight, my love."


End file.
